


oc drabbles

by bluejaysonq



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, ignore spelling errors, more chapters too dw i’m not neglecting this, more characters to be added probably idk, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaysonq/pseuds/bluejaysonq
Summary: basically stuff i wrote about my ocs. i wrote these instead of updating the truck fic
Relationships: Paroxysm/Pixl, Pixl/Unnamed Male Character





	oc drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT A GOOD WRITER WAAAAAA
> 
> btw there’s like minor mentions of abuse in this one

Pixl couldn’t really explain the feeling Paroxysm gave her.

If you asked her, she’d say she can’t really explain anything well. It was one of her unique traits. But it was different with Paroxysm.

Paro made her feel warm and fuzzy. Pixl had seen her on the news before, with some dangerous headline. Pixl knew she was dangerous, but that didn’t change any way she felt about the girl on the TV.

Pixl and Paro had encountered once before, when Ludyc had slapped the poor girl right across the face out of anger. Paro, who was watching not so far away, fell in a rage and punched him in the nose. Ludyc didn’t hurt Pixl in public any more after that.

After the altercation however, after her abuser was stunned and her cheek was stinging, Pixl made eye contact with her savior. It was for a brief moment before the former stranger took off after gaining attention from the other people in the streets.

After a familiar face caught her eye in a news report one day, Pixl started checking the news every day to see if there was any updates on the girl she was admiring. Of course, she’d never admit that to anyone. 

Except, today was different.

The whole day had been strange. She’d actually gotten a decent amount of sleep, for starters. That happened so rarely that it was almost a cause to be celebrated. Secondly, Ludyc wasn’t anywhere to be found. That was later cleared up by a note she found on the kitchen table explaining he was at work. 

Pixl decided she should probably use the time to be productive. 

Making a small list of necessities, she started making her way to the grocery store. On her way, however, she started feeling dizzy. The ratio of times she got a good a  
amount of sleep to the times she didn’t was abnormally bad. She tripped over her feet, her face about to come in contact with the cement ground, until she felt strong arms around her.

‘ Woah. You okay? ‘

She recognized the voice. From somewhere...

Pixl barely registered the words but nodded her head up and down twice before the arms sat her on the ground. Lifting her head felt like it took too much energy, so she kept staring at her shoes. The voice definitely wasn’t Ludyc, not only was he completely unkind but his voice wasn’t very feminine.

The arms handed her a bottle of water, and squatted. The owner of the arms wasn’t short, so all Pixl could see was pink tufts of hair.

The arms reached out to Pixl, touching her forehead. She blushed a little bit, also feeling a bit uncomfortable since Ludyc would usually touch her face too. 

‘ I don’t think you have a fever, which is good I suppose. What are ya doin’ here on unstable feet? ‘ 

Pixl’s face flushed. She hated talking to anyone, especially some random stranger she’d never met.

‘ I don’t know.. ‘ She mumbled. An answer that was a lie, but an easy one. 

‘ Sorry, I didn’t catch that. ‘ The voice said. 

‘ I ....don’t like talking. ‘ She changed her answer this time, saying it louder. Remembering her grocery list, she pulled it out of her dress pocket and finally looked up to see the face.

It was Paroxysm.

If her face was flushed before, it was 10 times that now. The grocery list now forgotten, she stared into Paro’s eyes for a good few seconds before letting out a squeak and looking down at her shoes.

The topic switch was abrupt. ‘ You know, I’ve seen you around before.‘ The girl above her said. ‘ You always look really nervous when you’re on TV. It’s Pixl, right? ‘

Pixl nodded. She immediately knew what Paro was referring to; Pixl periodically got interviewed on TV for this and that. She hated it, of course, but it couldn’t be helped. 

‘ This might be a weird time to ask, but do you think I could get your number? ‘ It was a sudden question.

Pixl couldn’t help but blush. 

This was the girl who she’d been admiring from afar for months, who she figured would never know she existed. Finally, she finally got to meet her. And she asked for her number? Really, Pixl was very happy.

Pixl took a pen out of her pocket and wrote her phone number on the back of her grocery list. The whole time blushing like an idiot. She handed it to Paroxysm before she heard a familiar voice call for her.

‘ Pixl, dear. What are you doing here? And who’s this lovely lady with you? ‘ Ludyc.

Pixl stood up on shaky knees. ‘ I was going grocery shopping. ‘ She said with a voice that feigned strength. 

‘ That doesn’t explain this woman with you. ‘ His voice had an edge to it, as he gestured to Paro.

A shiver went down Pixl’s spine as she tried to explain, but Paro tapped her shoulder and decided to explain for her what she was doing here.

‘ I see. Thank you for helping out my responsibility, ‘ (A/N I know that sounds so creepy but thats what all strings call their doodles). Ludyc grabbed Pixl by the arm and dragged her back home. She turned around and mouthed a ‘ thank you’ to Paroxysm and turned back around.


End file.
